The invention relates generally to underground liquid distribution systems. More particularly, the invention relates to composite pipe assemblies for such installations, i.e., to dual wall hoses or pipe assemblies including an inner or primary pipe or hose and an outer or containment pipe or hose housing the primary pipe.